A need exists for a portable adjustable conveyor which is easy to use, easy to carry and usable with a variety of widths of products for cutting, drilling and similar processing with a power tool.
A further need exists for an adjustable material guide that is detachable, self-aligning, and relocatable for use with a plurality of portable power tools at a job location.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.